


Intervention

by MidnightForever17



Series: Lucifer and Reader Collection [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer (TV) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sexual Themes, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightForever17/pseuds/MidnightForever17
Summary: Imagine: You and Lucifer can't keep your hands off each other





	

“This is bloody ridiculous,” Lucifer mumbled under his breath and he pretended to listen to what he dubbed as another one of Amenadiel’s temper tantrums.

 

You and Lucifer were seated in couch in front of Amenadiel, who continued to pace across the room as he chastised the two of you like children.

 

You bit your lip in your seat. You had to admit that your sex-capades were out of control. The smallest of glances or the subtlest of feather-light touches from Lucifer would be enough to make you hot and restless. He knew which buttons to press and, boy, did he not let you forget it.

 

“He does have a point,” you confessed.

 

“What? This is my home, my place! I fail to see the logic in having my brother enlightenment us on the merits of abstinence,” he half whispered, half shouted.

 

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Lucifer.”

 

He scoffed. “It’s hardly my fault Amenadiel’s the living, walking definition of a prude.”

 

“I’m just saying. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to exercise a little… self-control?”

 

“ _Me_?” He glanced at you mischievously as he placed his hand on your knee. He played with the hem of your dress, and you held your breath. “Let me remind you that it takes _two_ to tango, dear, and you certainly are one eager dancer.”

 

You felt your cheeks burn, much to Lucifer’s pleasure. You didn’t have a response.

 

He was right.

 

You tried to swat his wandering fingers in retaliation, only for him to catch your hand at the last second. He gave you a disapproving glance before his eyes turned mischievous and he let a smirk dance across his lips.

 

He tightened his hold, and you watched in anticipation as he brought up your hand to his mouth and kissed your fingertips every so slowly, never letting go of your gaze.

 

_Fuck_.

 

You leaned towards him subconsciously, pulled in by his dark gaze as he let your hand drop to his lap unceremoniously. He brought up his hand to your face, his fingers tracing your cheek before gripping your chin roughly and tilting your head up. You looked at him through your lashes, already so putty in his hands.

 

You licked your lips and he smiled.

 

He closed the distance between the two of you until you could smell his cologne and feel his breath brush you skin. It was overwhelming. All you wanted to do was touch him, bring him closer. Yet you found yourself helplessly frozen as your heartbeat sped up in your chest and you felt the familiar warmth course down your body.

 

You stared up at him, hoping you didn’t look as desperate as you felt.

 

“So eager,” he breathed out as you let your eyes close.

 

You felt his mouth nip at your neck not too soon after. Small little bites mixing with open-mouthed kisses. You gasped and let your arms snake around his neck and down his back in encouragement, fisting the material under your hands as you pushed yourself closer to his body.

 

You moaned softly, your breath picking up while he continued to unravel you with his wandering hands and mouth.

 

“LUCIFER!”

 

You jumped, startled half out of your mind as you heard Amenadiel’s voice shatter your bubble. Completely mortified, you shoved the man in question off of you despite his loud protests.

 

Guiltily, you smiled at Amenadiel, who had stopped his pacing around the floor once he realized no one was listening to a word he was saying.

 

Lucifer let out an exaggerated groan as he flopped back into the couch and stared up at the ceiling in despair. “For Dad’s sake! PLEASE. Bore someone else with your horrendous lectures. We get it. You don’t like sex.”

 

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. “Lucif—”

 

Lucifer sprung up to his feet. “No! No more with the ‘blah blah blah I’m Amenadiel blah blah.’ What’s it going to take for us to stop this little intervention, hmm? And I advise you to choose your next words wisely, because if you say something idiotic like ‘ _stop the sex’_ , let me stop you right there and tell you you’re barking up the wrong tree, brother.”

 

Amenadiel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before cutting to the point, “Can we just all agree to keep the intercourse to a minimum where no one can walk in? I suggest, maybe locking doors?”

 

Lucifer pretended to think about it before shrugging. “Well, I _was_ going to suggest you just stop coming over—” you kicked his calf, giving him a look, “Fine! Whatever gets you out of here faster. We’ll be on our best behavior from now on, rest assured.”

 

Amenadiel opened his mouth but before he could butt in a word, Lucifer scooped you up and over his shoulder. You squealed in surprise, laughing as you felt him lightly swat your butt.

 

“Now, if that’s it, I have business to attend to. Excuse me,” Lucifer announced.

 

Giggling at the absurdity of it all, you could only offer Amenadiel a sheepish wave as Lucifer turned and practically sprinted to his bedroom.

 

“Sorry!” You shouted down the hall amidst your laughter. 

 

"Don't lie, Y/N," Lucifer scolded as he kicked his door open and then closed it. "Liars go to hell."

 

He put you down on your feet, only you shove you against the door and crash his lips against yours. You moaned as you felt him grind into you, but you pulled away.

 

You smirked up at him. "Really? You said we were going to try to keep our hands ourselves. Well, if that's not the biggest lie, I don't know what is."

 

Lucifer laughed. "Ooh, well played, my dear."

 

You kissed his lips once more before whispering conspiratorially, "Besides, Hell can't be that bad if I'm going to be stuck with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short one-shot, a little shorter than the last but still something. Enjoy!


End file.
